


For Love's Sake

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Ted - Show Me Love (2018)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, Celebrities, Complete, Gay, Heavy Angst, I Ship It, I gave myself feels, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incestual Feelings, Inserted Quote, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Violence, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, My poor babies, Nothing explicit, Obsessive Behavior, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Quote, RPF, Repressed Feelings, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, Sweden - Freeform, Swedish, Yaoi, based on real life events, brocest, brother kink, characters, duo - Freeform, gay all the way, i need feedback, implied - Freeform, inspired by Movie, mental demons, mentions of wives, short and sad, they love eachother, trigger warning, very sad, very short, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Kenneth Gärdestad knew exactly how much he loved his brother, Ted Gärdestad.
Relationships: Ted Gärdestad/Kenneth Gärdestad
Kudos: 2





	For Love's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first I want to say that I grew up with Ted Gärdestad's music. I still love it.  
The movie about him and his brother, is only based on his real life. It has a few holes, but is still a beautiful film. Spoiler alert: SHIP IT. Seriously. It's such angsty romance, it hurts so good. Yes they had wives and blah, blah, blah. The movie still focused on Kenneth and Ted (nothing really happens between them if you know what I mean, but still). That's the way I saw it.

"In reality, I want him for myself." Kenneth knew exactly how much he loved his brother. Yes, he had a wife and kids, but how would that be enough?! It could never be enough! When Ted smiled at him, Kenneth felt alive! When they wrote music together, everything else blurred, highlighting only the two of them.  
Then, of course, there were the demons. Ted rarely spoke about them, but they were there. Inside his head.

When that Norwegian guy waltzed into the studio, claiming that he knew his brother better than Kenneth himself did, well, Kenneth saw red. That was the first and last time he'd ever hit a person. 

And, as Ted told him at one of his last concerts, they both had much in common: except for their passion for music, among other things, they also loved him, Ted. 

When his brother jumped in front of the train, Kenneth's whole world fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.imdb.com/title/tt6204018/


End file.
